my love is you
by 2TieKissKyumin
Summary: Saat yang paling indah adalah saat ku bersamamu tapi apakah kenangan terindah juga kenagan ku bersama mu. tapi kenagan pertamaku dengan mu adalah kenagan pahit yang merubah hidupku selamanya. sasu x hina,, shika x hina, sasu x saku... prolog n chapt 1
1. prolog

ini ff qu yg ke-2 smga yg ni lbh baik dr yg pertama ya...

ni baru prolog sbnernya ni msk dlm ffnya tp brhub di tuch ff msk bnyk yg bolong2 critanya jd ni d buat prolog..

mang sich prolg ma ffnya rada ga nyambung tp gpp lah..

met bca aza n jgn lpa reppiu nya ya di tunggu

karakter yang da di ff ni smua punya Masashi Kishimoto .

qu cuman minjem...

pairing sasuke x hinata,,dll

* * *

PROLOG

Kecupan itu memberikan kehangatan yang ku butuhkan saat ini. Entah dia artis ataupun mahkluk dari planet mars. Aku tak peduli, orang itu memberikan ku ketenangan.

Bibirnya memberikan ku kenyamanan yang tak kurasakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Pelukamya membuatku tak bisa melupakanya.

Aku tak peduli dengan apapun tepatnya tak ingin peduli. Aku lelah menangis karna patah hati sekarang aku ingin menangis karna jatuh cinta. Aku menginginkan dia lebih dari apaun di dunia ini sekarang.

Salahkah aku melakukan ini bukan dengan orang yang ku cintai ??? Bahkan, aku sekarang tidak pantas bertanya seperti itu karna yang kulakukan sekarang ini lebih mirip gadis murahan yang melepaskan hal yang paling penting dalam hidup seorang gadis pada orang yang baru dia kenal kurang dari 3jam, bodohnya aku. Kini aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku muak dengan apa yang kulakukan benarkah ini karena pengaruh berbotol-botol soju atau karena aku memang menginginkanya.

Salah kah aku saat ini begitu menginginkannya, Merindukan belaiannya, kecupannya, pelukannya, bahkan aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya, egoiskah aku begitu menginginkan orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depan ku sebagai seorang gadis. Walaupun sebenarnya aku telah menerima semua yang telah terjadi padaku.

Aku tak bisa membencinya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi apakah dia juga merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan saat ini atau malah dia sekarang sedang memikirkan orang lain.

Tubuhku saat ini bagaikan di pecah-pecah seperti puzzle yang sebagian pecahannya terbawa olehnya. Dan berharap dia mau mengembalikan pecahan itu kepadaku atau paling tidak dia mau mengantikan setiap bagian puzzle yang hilang.

Aku ingin membencinya,

Aku begitu ingin membencinya melebihi apapun saat ini.

Tapi apakah bisa ???

* * *

DI mohon dengan sangat bca yg baca jgn lupa d review ya...

hhheee...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey balik lg dgn ff bru sbnrnya ni ff lma ku tapi ff ni tdinya bukan bwt anime naruto tapi buat ff TVXQ. Tapi berhub di indo ga banyak yg bkn ff'y mereka akhirnya ku rubah jd ff buat sasuhina. Dan ff yg aslinya udh ku publish d blog ku.

Met baca ya smga ska.

Karakter di sini minjem punya masashi kisimoto.

Pairing tetep sasuhina,,dll.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jepang , 14 February 2009

Hari ini genap satu tahun aku bersamamu.

Satu tahun yang indah untuk hidupku.

Satu tahun yang berharga untuk cintaku.

Satu tahun yang tak terlupakan untuk mimpi-mimpiku.

Mengenalmu adalah keajaiban termanis yang pernah kudapat.

Bagiku satu tahun ini bagaikan mimpi bisa menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah café di pusat kota tokyo. Kaki ku berhenti di depan sebuah café mungil yang terhimpit diantara dua gedung-gedung tinggi. Aku kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam café itu malam ini café itu tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada beberapa orang yang asyik menikmati coffee sambil melihat pemandangan malam kota tokyo.

" Aduh kayaknya aku kecepetan dech datangnya. " ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil duduk di kursi. Aku selalu mencari tempat duduk di café favoritku ini yang menghadap ke pemandangan jalan kota.

Hari ini hari yang special untuk ku bukan karna hari ini hari valentine. Aku tak penah peduli dengan hari valentine bahkan dulu aku hampir sangat membenci hari itu jika aku tidak bertemu dia malam valentine

Tahun lalu. Kenangan itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

[ flashback ]

seoul, 13 february 2008

Hawa dingin masuk ke setiap sela tubuhku. Saat ini di seoul pukul 09.00 pagi. Aku mulai keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri dan mencari kertas namaku di antara kertas-kertas nama yang terangkat di antara jejeran orang-orang yang menjemput. Aku berjalan dengan membawa trolley koperku. ' MY SISITER HYUGA HINATA '. Ah, itu dia dengan cepat aku melihat namaku dan berjalan menuju kertas yang bertulisakan namaku.

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi gagah terlihat menurunkan kertas yang sedari tadi diankatnya karena orang yang di tunggunya sudah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ia mengenakan T-shirt putih dilapisi lagi dengan jaket hitam dan celana blue jeans. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Dengan penuh senyum pria itu menyambutku. Tanpa berbicara aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dalam tubuh bidangnya menumpahkan semua rasa rinduku padanya. Pria itu dengan lembut menyambut pelukanku.

"aku kangen neji san" ucapku

" iya aku juga kangen sama adikku yang manja ini" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Setelah melepaskan kerinduanku padanya kami segera beranjak dari bandara itu kami menuju sebuah apartemen tempat kakaku tinggal di korea. Selama dalam perjalanan tak henti-hentinya aku bericara padanya maklum sudah satu bulan lebih kami tidak berjumpa terakhir kami bertemu saat libur tahun baru kemarin di jepang tapi frekuensi pertemuan kami sangat jarang kakakku hanya pulang ke jepang saat libur panjang kuliahnya saja. Kakaku tinggal di jepang karena kuliah di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Sebenarnya aku ke Jepang bukan hanya karna aku kangen dengan kakakku salah satu faktor utama aku datang ke sini karna aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hatiku.

" gimana kamu jadi bertemu dengan Shikamaru mu tercinta " tanyanya setengah menggoda.

" ya aku akan memberinya kejutan besok malam " jawabku riang. Ya itu dia orang yang membuatku sekarang berada di jepang korea Nara Shikamaru pria yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihku walaupun kami berhubungan jarak jauh kami tetap saling mencintai. Dia harus pindah ke korea satu tahun yang lalu karena ikut orangtuanya. Tapi belakangan ini komunikasi kami kurang baik tapi itu tak menjadi masalah karna sekarang aku ada di satu kota yang sama dengannya yang berarti jarak diantara kami makin sedikit. shikamaru tak tahu aku datang ke korea apalagi alasanku datang ke korea adalah untuk merayakan 'hari kasih sayang' berdua dengannya. Aku berniat memberinya kejutan aku akan datang ke rumahnya. Besok akan jadi hari yang special untukku.

Aku bersiap-siap menemui pujaan hatiku malam ini. Semua sudah ku persiapkan matang-matang sejak dari jepang. Seperti kado valentine ini aku sengaja membuatnya sendiri karna aku ingin ini menjadi valentine terindah dalam hidupku. Kadonya memang tak begitu bagus apalagi mahal aku hanya memberikan sebuah sweater rajutanku sendiri aku sudah menyiapkan rajutan ini sebulan yang lalu karna sebenarnya aku tak begitu bisa merajut tapi demi hari ini aku sudah berusaha keras.

Aku diantar kakaku menuju rumahnya tapi ternyata dia tak ada di rumah jadi aku bertanya pada orang rumahnya dia dimana ternyata dia sedang berada di sebuah café di daerah seoul aku juga sempat menelpon shikamaru dia dimana agar lebih jelas walaupun aku tak bilang aku berada di korea aku hanya berpura-pura mengucapkan selamat hari valentine. Ternyata benar sedang berada di sebuah restorant dia bilang merayakan valentine dengan teman-temannya.

Mobil kakaku berhenti di depan sebuah restorant yang tidak begitu besar tapi sepertinya restorant itu sangat mewah.

" kamu ngga apa-apa aku tinggal disini " Tanya kakaku khawatir.

" ya ngga apa-apa aku nanti bisa pulang dengan Shikamaru. " Jawabku manis. Kakaku sebenarnya juga ada acara malam ini jadi dia memberiku kunci apartementnya jika sewaktu-waktu kakaku pulang telat. Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam restorant itu ternyata keadaan dalam restorant itu lebih mewah dari kelihatanya. Mataku berusaha mencari sosok yang selama satu tahun ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Entah bagamana jika aku nanti bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya mataku berhenti di sosok pria tampan yang sedang duduk di antara keramaian orang mereka seperti sedang perkumpulan anak-anak muda disana. Aku masih ragu pria tampan yang ku lihat itu shikamru tapi tak lama pria itu berdiri dan aku mulai yakin kalau itu shikamaru ku.

itu memang shikamaru ku aku sekarang sudah sangat yakin karena hanya dia yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas semanis itu di walaupun dia sekarang sudah tambah tinggi tapi tak ada yang berubah. Dia mengenakan T-shirt abu-abu dengan dilapisi jaket berwarna sama dan celana panjang hitam.

" Dia tak berubah, tapi dia bersama teman-temannya " ucapku pada diri sendiri. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan niatku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju keramaian teman-temannya tapi langkahku berhenti saat aku melihatnya mengandeng seorang gadis yang aku tak tahu siapa ? Mereka berdua Menuju ke depan teman-temannya. Aku masih tak bergerak dari tempatku. Aku terus melihat mereka berdua. Lamunanku buyar saat ku lihat shikamaru berlutut di depan gadis yang tadi di gandengnya sambil mennunjukan sebuah kotak yang dapat di tebak kalo isi kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin. Aku masih terus mematung.

" Mataku ini seakan tersihir olehmu, bagaikan mimpi indah saat aku mengenalmu, bersama denganmu menjadikan ku pria paling beruntung disini." ucap shikamaru serius pada gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Aku sedikit mengerti bahasa korea karna aku pernah belajar bahasa korea karna dulu aku berniat kuliah di korea. " Will be my girl Temari ?" tambah Shikamaru. Aku kaget dengan apa yang ku lihat dan ku dengar barusan. Sang gadis yang baru ku tahu bernama Temari itu tidak menjawab tapi dia memberi anggukan pelan tanda "ya". Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kullihat. Shikamaru memasangkan cincin yang di pegangya sedari tadi ke jari manis tepatnya tangan kiri gadis itu. Dan teman-teman Shikamaru mulai bersorak atas keberhasilan temannya itu. Aku masih shock dengan semua yang terjadi seakan aku baru mendapat mimpi buruk. Kekagetan ku belum berhenti saat orang yang paling ingin ku temui di korea itu mencium gadis lain di depan mataku. Seluruh tubuhku yang kaku karna kaget mencair menjadi lemas.

Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang baru kulihat tadi di dalam taksi yang membawaku menyusuri kota seoul yang padat menuju apartement kakaku. Ya aku melihat pacarku yang tersayang yang sudah satu tahun tak betemu sedang mengutarakan perasaanya kepada seorang gadis bukan aku tapi gadis lain yang mungkin selama ini mengisi kesepiannya karna aku tak pernah bisa ada di sampingnya saat dia membutuhkanku. Rasanya otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi coba ku tahan akhirnya mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku seakan sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di hatiku lagi.

" Kenapa dia begitu gampang mengatakan cinta pada orang lain padahal dia tahu ada seseorang yang menunggunya yang sangat mencintainya, kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku apa dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku" ucapku pelan masih menyesali apa yang tadi kulihat.

Lamunanku buyar saat seseorang pria masuk ke dalam taksiku dengan terburu-buru sepertinya dia sedang di kejar-kejar orang. Pria itu berbicara pada supir taksiku aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena menggunakan bahasa korea tapi aku yakin dengan gerak tubuhnya sepertinya dia menyuruh taksi itu untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku masih menatapnya bingung.

" Ah apa-apaan sich, kamu siapa ???? ini kan taksiku jangan seenaknya aja main naik-naik aja " seruku galak seakan aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menuangkan kemarahan ku yang sedari tadi kutahan bisa dibilang aku mencari kesempatan untuk memarai orang.

Pria itu diam aku baru sadar aku baru berbicara bahasa jepang mungkin pria ini tak mengerti makanya diam saja tapi pria ini tak menoleh ke arahku sekalipun.

" Sorry who are you and what doing here, it's my taxi ? " ulangku dengan bahasa inggris berharap sang penumpang misterius bisa mengerti " heeloo.. " tambahku kesal. Aku bener-bener meledak karna pria itu masih tetap mengacuhkanku. Dengan kesal aku membalikan badanya yang menghadap ke jendela menjadi kearah ku " Hello can you hear me ?? you understand what I say " hardikku marah tapi dia tetap diam pria itu terlihat sangat misterius dia menggunakan t-shirt hitam dibalut jaket senada dan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena dia menggunkan topi dan kacamata hitam. Tapi mungkin juga karena di dalam taksi ini tidak ada cahaya jadi gelap membuatku tambah tak bisa melihat wajahnya. " Wah jangan-jangan ni cowok tuli lagi makanya dari tadi aku ajak ngobrol ngga dengerin " tambahku pelan.

" Siapa yang kamu bilang tuli.! " Ucap sang pria akhirnya

" Upssss…" bisikku pelan " kirain ngga denger " tambahku " oh ya aku baru sadar kalo dia tadi ngomong pake bahasa jepang " ucapku dalam hati.

" Kamu bisa bahasa jepang " tanyaku pelan. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu diam tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ku. Aku membalikan badan ku menghadap ke sisi jendela mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tambah satu orang yang membuatku kesal malam ini.

Hari valentine yang menyedihkan.

Aku benci di bohongi.

Aku benci di acuhkan.

Aku benci diriku yang lemah.

Aku benci diriku yang menangis karenanya.

Aku benci diriku yang terlalu mempercayainya.

Aku benci diriku yang terlalu mencintainya.

Aku benci semuanya.

Aku benci valentine.

" Tenang aja aku cuman minta di antar ke suatu tempat di dekat sini. Dan setelah itu taksinya akan mengantar ke tujuan kamu. " Ucap pria itu dingin.

" Ngga bisa seenaknya gitu donk..?" bantahku cepat

" Terus kenapa,? masalah bayaran, taksi tenang saja aku yang bakal bayar semuanya" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Terserahlah…!" kataku dengan malas. Aku mulai malas berbicara tepatnya aku malas berdebat apalagi dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal. Lagi pula tidak ada jeleknya aku jalan-jalan toh bisa menenangkan perasaanku untuk sesaat lagian kapan lagi bisa dapat gratisan. Aku masih menatap keluar jendela merasakan.

Akhirnya taksi itu berhenti di suatu tempat yang sepertinya sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah. Pria itu turun dari taksi dan berbicara pada supirnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Pria yang aneh walaupun dari ucapanya dingin tapi sepertinya dia kesepian atau dia juga sedang patah hati seperti ku. Entah lah aku tak peduli. Pria itu masuk kedalam gedung apartement itu. Dan saat taksiku ingin pergi tiba-tiba ku lihat.

T.B.C

* * *

PLEASsSsSs reviewww yang banyak…

Harap di maklum klo kurang bagus..soalnya autornya masih belajar bkn ff yg baik dan benar…


End file.
